User talk:PDXBlazer
Thank you Hello, thank you for the warm welcome :) Gloisin (talk) 23:16, February 11, 2013 (UTC)Gloisin :I second that ;) Leon Art (talk) 14:29, April 5, 2013 (UTC) Geier disagreement I've moved are disagreement to the talk page, of the Geier page, so please respond and explain why you keep disagreeing with my changes, or we'll simply be in a gridlock time one of us gives up (And I'm doubting that will happen.) General MGD 109 (talk) 10:50, February 20, 2013 (UTC) Poll Good work!--Jim in Georgia Talk 00:46, February 24, 2013 (UTC) :I'm thinking it should probably just be a temporary poll. Hopefully we can make a good new poll once the show returns. Zero Hour I can't post to your or my own Wall at w:c:zerohour:Zero Hour Wiki, although I can edit pages. Sad. Huffpost quotes an ABC spokescritter as saying the remaining eps may air during the summer. If so, my first warning will be when I see one or more on the list on my DVR. Question (rhetorical): Do I wait until all ten are on the disk before I start watching? -- 18:06, March 2, 2013 (UTC) :I'll probably just watch them as they air (if they air) instead of waiting for all 10. Deleted image Why did you delete the picture that I put on the Woge page? Thisflyingtrain (talk) 20:12, March 7, 2013 (UTC) :Because it was basically the same image as File:Angry Perp.jpg and you didn't add a license to it which all uploads need. I forgot about the other file, but, what does the license part mean? I took it as a screenshot while I was watching the episode, do I need to ask permission from NBC to use it? Thisflyingtrain (talk) 22:10, March 7, 2013 (UTC) :Just select the correct license from the drop down box when uploading the image. Adding the license gives credit for the image to NBC so it isn't copyright. Even if you take the screencap, it's of the show, which is NBC's work. Thank you very much, and I sincerely thank you for the help. Thisflyingtrain (talk) 16:16, March 8, 2013 (UTC) Curious Since I'm not an Admin, I can't see this... but how many viewers does the Grimm Wiki get a day? I'm curious. If you are unsure, you simply click the Admin button at the bottom left of the page :) QueenBuffy March 8, 2013 :I'm not sure what a typical week is when the show isn't on a hiatus, but this week there have pretty much been 15k or more viewers each day. ::That's not bad! I'm glad for you guys! You do a great job here! QueenBuffy March 8, 2013 :::Thanks! The views went up to 53.3k yesterday, so much more now that the show is back. Natural Born Wesen Watch the preview to Natural Born Wesen. Gathered in the spice shop are Leroy the Mauzhertz, John Oblinger the Eisbiber, and Matthew the Seelengut.Rrku (talk) 04:37, March 9, 2013 (UTC) :That's all you had to say in your edit description. Confused Is this it? Man these wiki forms are confusing to me. Can you see the topic / questions I posted on the forum? For some reason the thing seems to be at the bottom...under the january ones... Renard's Type Renard-- 21:25, March 20, 2013 (UTC) :I saw that. We'll have to get the spelling. Would we just make it a redirect to Hexenbiest and make a note on the Hexenbiest page that males have another name? ::I'd start with a redirect. If it turns out that males are really significant, we can reconsider. Even after Rosalee used the new word, Monroe used the old one.-- 00:16, March 21, 2013 (UTC) :::It's too bad the previews never have captions. Woged/Wogied Ice, I reverted your last change on MediaWiki:Community-corner because the captions on used "Woged." These things are inconsistent.-- 14:46, March 23, 2013 (UTC) :Okay. Woged makes more sense to me anyway. :Thanx for welcome, and oops! I had just changed a 'woged' to 'wogied' a few minutes ago, then clicked on this page. Which is correct? Bluegrassgirl 14:52, March 24, 2013 (UTC) ::Woged is correct. Pronunciation Once I've seen the episode, sure. I do my best not to edit on anything I haven't viewed yet so as to not spoil it for myself. ;) Bob the WikipediaN (talk • ) 18:39, March 23, 2013 (UTC) Personality quiz Hello, how do i take the Personality Quiz (Which Wesen Are You) adn how to add Favourites. Where'd you find that personality quiz that was mentioned on your info page? (the one that said you had a 100% match for being a scalengeck) Intelligence4 (talk) Sorry I'm sorry, but i dont know how to add it. :To add headers put SUBJECT HERE and sign posts with ~~~~ :Like this Mrpluto Mrpluto (talk) 12:33, April 5, 2013 (UTC) Why? Why can't i edit Sean Renard?Mrpluto (talk) 07:13, April 5, 2013 (UTC) :I'm not sure. You should be able to as long as you're logged into your account. :It's locked because something, i don't know.Mrpluto (talk) 15:38, April 5, 2013 (UTC) NBC Diaries We should add the excerpts from NBC.com Diaries like the "written by Nick" in Reinigen? :What are you talking about? Licenses Can you enlighten me a bit on how to license the images? Because I never did that when I add pictures to wiki's before this.Emily Curtis (talk) 02:17, April 6, 2013 (UTC) :When uploading, use the drop down list and find the correct one, and for the images already uploaded, add Okay, I'm feeling like an idiot now. Which one is the drop down box?Emily Curtis (talk) 11:44, April 6, 2013 (UTC) :The one that says licensing by it... http://i.imgur.com/84D2CPV.png Just look at the image. I'm wondering if we can put the concept art for Wesen's in the "Biology"section of the page? Since It kinda fits, and the gallery is far too crowded.Emily Curtis (talk) 06:04, April 7, 2013 (UTC) :Just keep them in the galleries. Portal photos Some of these people look a little thin.-- 19:42, April 7, 2013 (UTC) :I might need to crop them a little more. They seem to be too "fat" or too "thin" for some reason. ::Look better? :::Much. It ain't easy. It probably took me well over an hour to do the last set of (then) seven last summer. BTW, if you're going to be watching slide on over to w:c:defiance:Defiance Wiki; I got drafted.-- 20:03, April 7, 2013 (UTC) Weapons I know, but I don't know how to redirect it to that page, as it should be, as it is a weapon. General MGD 109 (talk) 15:42, April 8, 2013 (UTC) :I redirected it. Which Wesen are you? I tried to use the Which Wesen are you template page but it just but when i saved it to see what i was it just put a string of numbers up. I guess i did somthing wrong can you help pls? Balkor (talk) 17:40, April 10, 2013 (UTC) nvm I found what i did wrong. Affiliates? Hello, I am from the Once Upon a Time wiki located at onceuponatime.wikia.com, and would like to possibly ask for an affiliation between that wiki and the Grimm wiki. If you noticed the similarity in names of one of your current affiliates, Once Upon a Time in Wonderland, then you thought right since the Wonderland wiki is based off the spinoff show of Once Upon a Time only it's Wonderland themed. :) I thought, well, why not ask for an affiliation considering the spinoff show is also affiliated with Grimm. Please let me know what you think, and respond back on my talk page on this wiki. Thanks. Applegirl (talk) 03:38, April 11, 2013 (UTC) ::Oh, okay, thanks for the notification. Applegirl (talk) 04:38, April 11, 2013 (UTC) Face Off We should add the results of the NBC Wesen Face Off?? :No. It's not really that important. Look here Happily_Ever_Aftermath/Objects-- 15:10, April 11, 2013 (UTC) :I fixed all but one, but I'm not sure how to fix it since it was from when we had the walls instead of talk pages. ::I'll fix the Sammy wanted page in a little while :::The only way to fix it is to quickly turn walls back on, delink the item and turn walls off again.-- 15:57, April 11, 2013 (UTC) ::::Done. Tomorrow On FB, Grimm is showing Ring of Fire airing tomorrow. Interesting.-- 17:59, April 11, 2013 (UTC) :I think it's a mistake. The press release and tv listings have it a week from tomorrow. ::Probably, but I'll check at 9:00 anyway!-- 21:05, April 11, 2013 (UTC) Why???! Why did you delete the list i made at the season 2 page???! Cause it's really annoying you can't see which title belongs to which number of the episodes. :Because that's not what that category is for. If you want the list of episodes in order go to: Season 1: Template:Season One Episode Summaries, Season 1, Template:Grimm Season One, or Template:Season1 Episodes Season 2: Template:Season Two Episode Summaries, Season 2, Template:Grimm Season Two, or Template:Season2 Episodes Okay, but then can't you make the link in the navigator bar to these two pages? :Talk to User:Gaarmyvet about that. Counting I had probably noticed before that you're showing the number of episodes for recurring characters. There's a way of doing that automatically if you want to get down into the guts of wiki. I did it on FlashForward kind of as an experiment but I was never sure anyone really cared. To see how it works, you have to go into your preferences "Under the Hood" and turn on "Show Hidden Categories." Poke around the episode and star/recurring character pages.-- 22:13, April 19, 2013 (UTC) :I'll check it out. Thanks. ::I'm a little confused on how to actually make the categories that I make hidden. I added Category:Hidden Categories, but I'm not sure what to do after (or before) that. :::Put into the episode description. That will hide the category from most people and add it to Category:Hidden Categories. -- 00:16, April 20, 2013 (UTC) ::::I added it to the category. Do I have to add it to the articles too? Because the category still appears when i add it. :::::You'll be able to see them if you turned on "Show Hidden."-- 00:40, April 20, 2013 (UTC) I turned them off, so I could see if I was doing things right and I still see them. :Hmm. They don't have to be hidden, btw, it's just that the bottom of the page gets very busy. Take a look at User:Gaarmyvet#Action and Watches. If we actually get an episode, I'll get back afterward; otherwise, I'll be back in a couple.-- 00:54, April 20, 2013 (UTC) ::It works now. :::Results in Production Notes at the bottom of Kelly's page. You can copy that template from Flashforward if it will make stuff easier. I forgot earlier: You won't necessarily see immediate updates every time.-- 01:09, April 20, 2013 (UTC) ::::I'll probably do the rest of these between seasons since there are so many to do, and I might as well wait for the rest of the season to air. 8)-- 16:37, April 20, 2013 (UTC) 221 I figured the title was being held because it was gonna really reveal something, like "Kelly Burkhardt Returns." We're overdue for an episode that really tells us something about the mythology. So we get what, Vampires?-- 13:01, April 20, 2013 (UTC) :We'll get mythology stuff for sure in 222 I bet, and we may get it in 221 because I saw a week or 2 ago that Claire Coffee said it's a 2 part finale, but maybe she was wrong, unless the finale has zombies or vampires or whatever is going on. And y 2 part finale she may have meant just like the end of 221 continues directly into the finale like 212-213 and 213-214 for example. Rosalee What else is required for the Rosalee page to take it out of review? Dragonfighter1 (talk) 01:32, April 21, 2013 (UTC) :I think it's good. Go ahead and remove the rewrite template. Ring of Fire Have you watched the new episode? I heard about NBC moving Grimm to Tuesday and that some people haven't watched it. I have watched it, so is it okay for me to add pictures of the new wesen? Or, if you don't want me to spoil it, I won't.Emily Curtis (talk) 02:43, April 21, 2013 (UTC) :I have watched it. but most people haven't due to the news coverage last night. Wait until next Friday night after it airs to add pictures. The Kiss Why is the page for The Kiss still marked as a stub? It looks complete to me. 03:12, April 22, 2013 (UTC) :The synopsis needs to be expanded more. Name Change Request I have submitted a name change request with Wikia, if it is approved, I will be unavailable for up to one day while everything is converted to my new name. I'll respond as soon as I can to to any messages on my talk page (if there are any messages) once I'm able to edit again, or you can contact one of the other admins/editors. Mr. Sandman What else is required for the Mr Sandman page not to be a stub? Dragonfighter1 (talk) 19:47, April 25, 2013 (UTC) :It's still a little short. There are too many single lines, they either need to be expanded or removed. Comic book images Yeah, they are copyrighted. However, the fair use "loophole" law allows them if there's not a free image available that can convey the same concept, provided adequate credit is given. The same rule applies to images from television shows, as 99% of this wiki's images are. I'd need to be shown a separate policy in order to be convinced otherwise, as I know Wikipedia uses lots of comic book images with the fair use application. For example, see the Wikipedia articles I read this morning about Captain America and the Hulk. Bob the WikipediaN (talk • ) 19:58, April 27, 2013 (UTC) :I found the Wikipedia policy you're talking about. It does not explicitly say no images from the interior, but advises using the cover art in place of the interior art when possible, and to never pictures of key events such as Batman defeating the Penguin, so as not to spoil the product's sales. Bob the WikipediaN (talk • ) 21:01, April 27, 2013 (UTC) ::Oh, okay. I wasn't exactly positive what was and what wasn't allowed. I just knew that most wikis that I've seen mostly just used covers. Sandboxes What exactly is a Sandbox in Wikia, and what's it used for? :It's just a place in your user space to test things like new infobox designs or something. It doesn't have to be called a sandbox, but test space is usually called a sandbox on wikia/wikipedia. It's just like User:Supertoastfairy/Sig, but instead of Sig, you put sandbox (or whatever you want to call it). New avatar Well, it's not a scorpion, but cool ice alien! Bob the WikipediaN (talk • ) 22:25, April 29, 2013 (UTC) :Haha thanks. I got it from the promo trailer after Friday's episode. My Wesen Can you delete my blog titled "My Wesen"? I want to copy all my Wesen to an extension of my Userpage, like User:Supertoastfairy/My Wesen. :Just so you know, your blog post can be redirected to an extension of your userpage I think. ::I decided asking this would be pointless, since I'm still writing about my Wesen either way. Thanks for reply though! Nick and Juliette's Home Are there any house related items that I have missed or can I remove the rewrite tag? Dragonfighter1 (talk) 07:26, April 30, 2013 (UTC) :Go ahead and remove it for now. Sauver Sa Peau Can you please find and add a picture of the bottle of Sauver Sa Peau and one of the bullets to the page I created for this substance. My set-up doesn't allow me do to capture. Thanks. Dragonfighter1 (talk) 15:44, May 1, 2013 (UTC) :Yeah, I'll do it a little later today. Issue 0 Indeed I did! I'm reading it right now, actually. Bob the WikipediaN (talk • ) 20:00, May 4, 2013 (UTC) :Great! Have fun! Bob the WikipediaN (talk • ) 20:14, May 4, 2013 (UTC) ::Aw, man. That stinks. :( If you pop into the chat I can fill you in. Bob the WikipediaN (talk • ) 20:55, May 4, 2013 (UTC) Comic infoboxes Actually, I have a different idea that will be slightly easier. Stay tuned... Bob the WikipediaN (talk • ) 04:19, May 5, 2013 (UTC) :On second thought, never mind. It would still take a lot of modding to set up. Bob the WikipediaN (talk • ) 04:27, May 5, 2013 (UTC) ::I was going to mod the existing templates so that they passed a flag if they were not from the television series, which would call a template to choose the correct color code. Easy stuff but I'm busy scanning and uploading pics right now. Bob the WikipediaN (talk • ) 04:34, May 5, 2013 (UTC) Comics Thoughts Please see User talk:Bob the Wikipedian#Comics Thoughts.-- 15:01, May 5, 2013 (UTC) Tabbing Comments about the concept at Template:Test2, please; it's nowhere near ready for prime time.-- 19:09, May 5, 2013 (UTC) :I like the version on top the best. Infobox character Looks good. I'm gonna retire! -- 18:40, May 6, 2013 (UTC) :No, don't retire! That was the first time I got something right in an infobox and it was only because I copied things that were already there. Concept Art Do you want me to delete all concept art, or to just re-upload them with proper licenses? Online Episodes Do you know if NBC airs episodes online as they are being aired on TV? Because that's the only way that I can see tonight. :They don't, but people upload episodes soon after they first air online or you may have to watch on nbc.com or hulu tomorrow. ::Thanks. Also, should I class Luisant-Pêcheur and Musai in their respective classification categories, since I already know what class an otter and a muse/elf belongs in. :::Do it after the episode airs. Hexenbiest I thought that the captain Wogeing at the end counted as a hexenbiest appearance, since we have not separate page for Zauberbiests. Dragonfighter1 (talk) 07:37, May 8, 2013 (UTC) :We haven't counted the captain up to this point in the template. Photo I have a picture for the episode Infobox, but I didn't feel comfortable without bringing it to you first. Would this be all right? :I think an image showing how Nick was obsessed with Khloe would be best. Maybe get a good pic of them together during one of the times he visited her house. ::How about this? :::That works. ::::Or we could use this I'll add the first kiss photo first, then I'll see if the other one looks better. Crachee-mortel.jpg I uploaded a shot of the Grimm diaries but the file (Crachee-mortel.jpg) was deleted. The message I got in my e-mail included the rather cryptic "Housekeeping: no license" message. Why was the file deleted, please? What should I have done differently? Thanks, Guillaumedep (talk) 01:20, May 9, 2013 (UTC) Guillaumedep :When uploading images from the show you need to select the correct license from the dropdown menu. Unlicensed images get deleted. :OK, thanks. I put it up again with the appropriate info. Sorry about missing that.Guillaumedep (talk) 01:37, May 9, 2013 (UTC) ::It still doesn't have a license. Try adding to the images' page ::I added the tag and the page is now showing a NBCUniversal banner. Thanks for the info. Guillaumedep (talk) 01:54, May 9, 2013 (UTC) Musai Care to explain why did you revert the perfectly made image by me, from a HD source to clearly one on a lesser quality? I fail to see any logical reasoning behind it. From what I see you did it only to have "your" image on top even though it is inferior in any possible way. Here is why image I uploaded is better: *Higher resolution from a decent source (1280x720) *Common aspect ratio (5x4) *Optimized file size with no quality loss Lastly what does "less cutoff" mean to you? I too am an admin and i have done a fair share of all, a I mean it ALL, kinds of editing so I'll gladly read the reasoning being your action. Otherwise I see this action only as a useless powerplay. Peace, Ͽ †yræl pl Ͼ 12:50, May 9, 2013 (UTC) :Kinda funny you're making a big deal out of this. All I did was upload an image with a little less cutoff on the top. The less cutoff, the better. And it doesn't really matter what the resolution is as long as the image is still HQ, which it is. And one last thing, you also changed the colors of the image, which isn't necessary. ::I didn't "change colors" nor did I crop top or bottom. I took the screenshot from source (res: 1280x720) and all I did was to crop it to 900x720. The "cutoff" you are referring you is the effect of using images that are not synced frame-to-frame. I would have to be insane to implement such a cutoff otherwise cos the only other way to do it while keeping the same vertical res (720px) is to crop and upscale, which is ridiculous and NOT the case here. The color difference is due to different source material and perhaps software used to make them. I am using 720p x264 encode by dimension. Used latest CCCP to take a screenshot and photoshop to crop it. Later PngOptimizer to reduce bloat of the png. Once again, I did NOT apply any color balance filter at any point! ::And yeah it is kinda a deal when you take your time contribute, no matter how small and you get shot down wrongfully by a person with less knowledge on the subject but more "power". Admin's position is not to discourage new potential editors, his position is to guide, help and always assume the best intent in a given edit. Unless it is a clear act of vandalism, yet that is not the case here. ::From community.wiki "Admins should always be thought of not as bosses or rulers, but as guides who are no more or less important or influential than any other user on the wiki. All users on wikis should be equal, even those who have a few extra editing tools. After all, if admins were the only important people on the wiki, then there would be no need for users. That would certainly make building a community difficult! The title of administrator would not mean anything were it not for the non-administrators that make up most of a wiki’s cohttp://grimm.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:PDXBlazer?action=edit&section=48#mmunity, because admins are there to serve the community." ::I am reverting to the higher quality image now. As always, I am open any form of dialogue and suggestions and/or questions. For future, don't assume you know exactly how and what one did things, ask instead. If you insist on have the exact same frame on the screenshot I can do that. Peace, Ͽ †yræl pl Ͼ 19:53, May 9, 2013 (UTC) ::EDIT: Now that i look close your own uploads vary between themselves in terms of color temperature. Here is a comparison I made. The difference is caused by one simple setting which a video renderer Haali vs EVD custom bicubic a=1. :::It doesn't matter if I'm an admin or not. I'm not sure why you keep bringing that up. Any user can upload a new version of an image. Navigation Maybe "Grimm" with Locations and Crew isn't all that important. Move the Seasons under Grimm, adding Comics, and delete Episodes? We can always change it back.-- 00:42, May 11, 2013 (UTC) :I think it might be best to get rid of "Grimm" altogether and keep episodes. ::That works for me. Of course about the only this I use off the menu is recent changes.-- 00:49, May 11, 2013 (UTC) :::Where should we put the comics section? On the end, after the episodes or somewhere else? ::::Try changing "The Episodes" to "Series" or "Broadcast" and put "Comics" back on the main bar.-- 00:58, May 11, 2013 (UTC) :::::Should we just change "episodes" to "seasons" and link to the articles for each season? I changed it, go ahead and change whatever you think needs changed. :It looks good.-- 01:50, May 11, 2013 (UTC) Crochet-Mortel Disagreement Hi, this is (obviously) Culomedio. If you see the promo video of the Waking Dead in the part where you see the Grimm Diaries you can clearly see the name, its even underlined. And if you still disagree I'll rename the page Puffer fish-like Wesen, and put the real title when the episode airs. :"Crochet" isn't the first word. ::Well, okay, then may I rename it Puffer fish Wesen? Culomedio (talk) 17:07, May 11, 2013 (UTC) :::There's no point in doing that. Oh,well, you win. Guess I'll have to wait till the episode airs. Culomedio (talk) 17:16, May 11, 2013 (UTC) :Just for future information, to sign posts just put 4 tildes (~~~~) ::I finally figured out the first word. It's cracher which means "to spit" in French. Taureus-Armenta and Mordstier What the hell? Why are you erasing every single thing I do?Culomedio (talk) 20:12, May 11, 2013 (UTC) :It's all stuff that's been removed before. And for the Taureus-Armenta and Mordstier, it's just guesswork if they're related or not and we're not supposed to have any speculation on articles. Oh, come on, they are almost obviously related, I mean they are practically identical. You know what, I hate you. Go to hell. Every single thing I've done today you have ruined. :If you're gonna talk like that, then I'm going to have to block you. Unless you want change it real quick. He's erasing it because the wiki is supposed to act as a guide and fact-giver for the world of Grimm. Adding speculation is not helpful to facts, and if NBC is not stated any relationship between Taureus-Armenta and Mordstier, then we have to assume that there isn't one. Just because two animals look alike doesn't mean they are the same thing. Half-Zauberbiest season 1 I see that you and some others a few days back added Half-Zauberbiest to appear in every episode in season 1. And I am aware that Sean Renard is a Half-Zauberbiest, but viewers aren't aware of this until season 2. Therefore, for the sake of new viewers, can't we remove the Half-Zauberbiest from appearing in season 1 episodes, since Renard didn't appear as a Wesen, but as a character. Also, an additional question: Since we have Blutbad Monroe, Fuchsbau Rosalee and Half-Zauberbiest Renard appearing every episode, can we change the section from Wesen appearing to Wesen woging. Then, it doesn't need to be that confusing.... I believe it would make it simpler. OliverHearst (talk) 16:50, May 13, 2013 (UTC) :Go ahead and talk about the Renard situation here. As for the Wesen situation, I think it's fine how it is. I'm no sure what's so confusing about it. New PR's Will do! Bob the WikipediaN (talk • ) 03:41, May 19, 2013 (UTC) Goodnight, Sweet Grimm video I am trying to post a video in select scenes on "Goodnight Sweet Grimm" with a url, but it says the nbc website isn't a correct source. Thisflyingtrain (talk) 17:19, May 19, 2013 (UTC) :You have to use a link from somewhere like Youtube or Hulu, but Hulu is pointless since the video is taken down once the season ends. Also, it's best to use videos from the Grimm Youtube. That way we don't risk the video getting deleted because someone got in trouble for copyright on their Youtube account. :It isn't on youtube, but: http://www.nbc.com/grimm/video/nick-and-julette-have-the-talk/n36869/